Familia comienza con F
by Annie.Nyx
Summary: Es el último verano como estudiante para Scorpius y muchas cosas están cambiando rápidamente, su madre se fue a Sudamérica, y su padre se fue a vivir con su nueva pareja e hijos, y no sabe donde el queda en todo ese embrollo. Es hora de que encuentre su lugar en su familia. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo junto a los hijos de la pareja de su padre?
1. Chapter 1

Familia comienza con F

Parejas: Draco/Harry; Scorpius/Albus

Género: Romance/Drama/Humor

Rating: NC-17

Resumen: Es el último verano como estudiante para Scorpius y muchas cosas están cambiando rápidamente, su madre se fue a Sudamérica, y su padre se fue a vivir con su nueva pareja e hijos, y el no sabe donde el queda en todo ese embrollo. Es hora de que encuentre su lugar en su familia. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo junto a los hijos de la pareja de su padre?

Capitulo 1: La casa.

"… _estoy un poco ansioso a que vuelvas a casa. Las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí y quiero hacerte parte de esto, has tiempo, se que estas con las aplicaciones a institutos y universidades además de tu madre con sus viajes…"_

Así decía parte de la carta que su padre había escrito hace unas semanas, y todavía después de días de releerla no sabía qué demonios significaba todo eso, porque conociendo a ese hombre, sabía que nada importante lo entusiasmaba lo suficiente como para llamarlo de esa manera por medio de una carta. No lo entendía, era totalmente fuera del patrón de comportamiento que su padre tenía. Se sentía completamente intrigado y a la vez preocupado. Reviso nuevamente sus maletas a un costado de la cama y la carta que había sacado de una de sus libretas mágicas que estaba en sus manos.

Había tenido tiempo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de lo que sucedía. Suspiro, de seguro se trataba de algún negocio o de los abuelos en América. Nada que realmente cambiara su vida o la dinámica familiar que tenían ya de hac años desde que su madre había insistido en que entrara a Beauxbaton.

Uno de sus compañeros de habitación entro para decirle que luego saldrían las carrosas para la ciudad, por lo que metió con rapidez la carta en la libreta, se colgó un morral que exasperaba a su abuela, y arrastro sus maletas con un movimiento de varita.

Mientras veía a todos sus compañeros despidiéndose tras el termino del año, pensaba en lo que le esperaba en casa. Como todos los veranos pasaba unas semanas con su madre al sur de Francia para luego ir a Inglaterra con su padre, esas primera semanas iba donde habían vivido sus primeros 5 años de vida, cerca de _Bassin d'Arcachon _la cual había encantado a su madre tras la migración familiar tras el casamiento con su padre. Era un lugar agradable. Pero este verano, pasaría todas esas semanas en Inglaterra con su padre, ya que su madre se había ido a vivir a Sudamérica con su nuevo novio e hijastro, no era como si lo hubieran abandonado, el había preferido terminar su penúltimo año en Francia antes de tomar una decisión de cambiarse a Sudamérica a la escuela mágica de Brazil o bien ir a Howgarts en Escocia, lo que significaba tomar una decisión de a quién de sus padres apoyaría en esas interminables y estúpidas peleas de matrimonios acabados hace ya más de 4 años.

Cuando llegaron a Toulouse, se despidió de sus compañeros más cercanos prometiendo enviar algunas cartas o correos electrónicos para mantener el contacto, vio la hora y se movió con gran soltura hasta un taxi para que lo llevara de modo muggle al aéreo puerto Toulouse-Blangnac para ir rumbo a Inglaterra.

Había algo encantador en viajar en avión. La primera vez que lo había hecho había sido para ir a ver a los abuelos a América donde residían después de la guerra mágica, su padre había estado intentando mantener la calma, pero saber que no podía hacer otra cosa que viajar en ese pedazo de metal muggle le hizo crear un trauma. Pero a él, a él le había fascinado ir a la ventana y ver todo tan pequeño, ver las nubes, como al ir acercándose las ciudades se iban haciendo más reales y grandes. Era algo que siempre repetía cuando viajaba solo de un lado a otro, además de ahorrarse el mareo que le causaba viajar por aparición conjunta o por medio de un traslador, podía ser un mago, pero nunca se acostumbraría a esas desagradables sensaciones de ser succionado por el espacio/tiempo. Además de tener tiempo de sobra para dormir o pensar.

Llego un poco antes de lo previsto a Inglaterra y como no había previsto su padre estaba esperándolo en la parte de desembarco. Al ver su rostro se sintió emocionado, no lo veía desde Agosto, y verlo ahí había hecho recordar que lo quería y que lo había echado de menos por meses. Apresuro el paso para llegar y abrazarlo, sonrió con burla al verlo vestido como un muggle veraniego con bermudas azules y una camisa clara. Dejo de lado las maletas que traía y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"Scorpius, no sabe cuánto te eche de menos" Dijo su padre apenas lo abrazo.

##&##

Tras algunas conversaciones triviales comenzaron a caminar hacia el café al que siempre pasaban por algunas tortas para el desayuno del día siguiente, supo perfectamente que lo que su padre quería decirle era sumamente difícil para él, cosa que le llamo la atención ya que implicaba que no tenía que ver con ninguno de los temas que él había pensado que tocaría. Pero se mostro sereno, quería darle la impresión que era maduro y que entendería perfectamente cualquier cosa que estaba sucediendo y por lo que estaba pasando su padre. Mientras esperaban la torta, le invito un café y se sentaron en una de las tantas mesitas del lugar. Tomo algunos sorbos dándole tiempo a su padre para soltar finalmente lo que quería decir.

"Como te dije en mi carta hace un tiempo tengo que informarte sobre algo nuevo, algo que creo que cambiara un poco las cosas este verano, no creí pertinente decirlo por carta y la verdad que el trabajo ha sido un infierno, por lo que ir a Francia en un viaje exprés era imposible" Dijo con calma su padre, una calma característica de los Malfoys, algo que él había con el tiempo aprendido. Y que sabía que su padre igual, por lo que decía el abuelo.

"Lo sé y no te culpo, se lo difícil que ha estado el mercado últimamente con lo que sucede en Rusia." El era un chico informado, y más si se trataba de asuntos que podían perjudicar a su familia en cualquier sentido. "Pero sea lo que sea que me vallas a decir, ten en consideración que ya soy mayor y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea" La última opción es que se había metido en algún negocio medio fraudulento a causa de su abuelo, lo que no le parecía algo descabellado después de todo lo que él había hecho en la época de Voldemort.

"Gracias Scorpius" Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto inusual, pero agradable. "El punto es, que antes de llegar a casa tenía que advertirte de este tema."

"Mientras antes lo digas mejor, papa" Dijo ya hartado se de tanta vuelta que le estaba dando al asunto.

"Bueno, como sabrás con tu madre hace ya 3 años que firmamos los papeles de divorcio y no había estado muy pendiente de citas o tener alguna otra mujer de manera inmediata para buscar otro heredero o algo similar" Hizo una pausa a la cual asintió con delicadeza. "Pero como sabrás el año pasado conocí a alguien, no era algo muy formal, pero tu sabias que había alguien"

"Lo sé, y todavía estoy un poco sentido por eso" Se cruzo de brazos, sintiéndose un poco infantil.

"Lo lamento" Sonaba tan sincero que le asusto un poco. "Pero bueno, hemos formalizado la relación y hace ya unos meses…" esa pausa se le hizo infinita, pero por un segundo supo que era lo que su padre iba a decir y ya antes de que el terminara la frase, el estaba soltando el aire que había retenido pensando lo peor. "…comenzamos a vivir juntos."

"Me alegro, ella debe ser maravillosa." Sonrió y se entusiasmo al pensar en una madrastra.

"Ese es otro detalle que se me había olvidado mencionar" esta vez estaba más serio y nervioso, lo podía saber por la manera en que sus cejas estaban tensas y parte de su labio estaba fruncido y moviéndose casi imperceptiblemente. Y tuvo miedo, no sabía de que porque ¿miedo a que? Era completamente irracional, pero por la manera en que su padre estaba comportándose, tenía que ser la cosa más terrible y terrorífica de todo los tiempos. "Es un hombre".

Por un momento casi se desmalla. Su padre Gay.

##&##

Después de varios minutos de silencio, interrumpidos por el camarero que avisaba que la torta estaba lista, Scorpius pudo procesar la nueva información que le había sido revelada, su padre después de años intentando agradar a los abuelos había escondido su homosexualidad casándose con su madre, obviamente eso no funciono, y solo hace 2 años había aceptado esa parte de sí mismo y se había embarcado en un descubrimiento sexual bastante personal. No le dio detalles pero sabía que no eran demasiado sórdidos, su padre era un hombre serio y respetable. Por lo que imaginárselo en una disco gay era algo impensable, pero helo ahí con una pareja conviviendo juntos, siendo cien por ciento el mismo sin ninguna presión. Se alegro por él. Y cuando le vio volver preocupado con la torta, le sonrió de forma amplia y le ayudo con algunas otras cosas que había comprado, que suponía que eran para su pareja. Por lo que en un dos por tres ya estaba en casa por medio de aparición conjunta.

Pero casa, ya no era su casa, ahora era otro lugar, uno que no conocía, y que al parecer pertenecía a la pareja de su padre o bien de verdad era serio el asunto y ya estaba compartiendo gastos y vivienda de forma pareja.

Se adentro en la casa siguiendo los pasos de su padre, al parecer no había nadie, por lo que su padre le conto más cosas del trabajo mientras ordenaban algunas cosas en el comedor, le dio unos segundos en ese lugar para después ayudarle con las maletas y encontrar su habitación. Por lo que su padre dijo nada se había movido y que su pareja, con mucha destreza, había ocupado un complejo hechizo que empacaba habitaciones enteras sin desarmar nada, dejándolas iguales a cómo eran en un comienzo.

Se maravillo al ver todo en su lugar, miro con sorpresa a su padre quien sonreía notoriamente seguro pensando en su pareja. Para si mismo pensó que ese mago debía ser bastante hábil con la varita como para hacer ese hechizo, por lo que sabía siempre quedaban cosas fuera de lugar o una pequeña capa de cosas tiradas en el suelo de la habitación. Y sabia que había sido el mismo hechizo el que había mantenido todo en su lugar porque su padre, pese a ser muy ordenado, no tenía su manera de ordenar y no sabía dónde estaba qué cosa en su habitación.

"Vaya mago que tienes por pareja" Dijo una vez que su sorpresa había pasado y dejaba las maletas a un lado de la cama.

"Si, es un mago excepcional, pero no se lo digas, se le subirán los humos a la cabeza como todo Gryffindor."

"Papa no entiendo nunca esos términos, no insistas en clasificar a la gente en casas que no conozco" Dijo sonriendo.

"lo sé, lo sé… siempre lo olvido" Se iba a dar la vuelta pero recordó algo y volvió a entrar en la habitación. "Mi pareja tiene hijos también, por lo que será común verlos por aquí durante el verano, justo esta semana llegaron, conócelos, son buenos chicos." Y se fue tras una sonrisa.

Por un momento se sintió sobrepasado con todo eso de la nueva pareja de su padre, se imagino una manada de niños llorones y quejones por todas las habitaciones. Si las cosas no salían de forma agradable tendría que darle una gran bienvenida al clima tropical de Brasil. Termino de ordenar su ropa, se puso algo más cómodo tras una ducha, y decidió dar una vuelta por la casa. Parecía una casa grande, pero no tanto como Malfoy Manor, tenia al menos 10 habitaciones en ese pasillo, las paredes estaba adornadas con pinturas que estaba seguro que su padre había elegido, pero en general eran luminosas y daban un toque moderno al lugar.

Escucho un ruido cerca de la escalera por lo que bajo rápidamente a ver que era, para encontrar a su padre abriendo una puerta que daba a una terraza bastante bonita. Estaba acomodando algunos de los dulces que había comprado y había varios vasos para refrescos sobre la mesa.

"Es una casa bastante grande" Dijo siguiendo a su padre a la cocina.

"Si esa fue una de las cosas en las que estuvimos enseguida de acuerdo cuando nos vinimos a vivir juntos, el tiene una familia amplia, y yo bastantes amigos que siempre vienen con sus hijos, por lo que nos pareció obvio que necesitábamos una casa espaciosa."

"Suena como alguien con el que te cuesta tomar decisiones si no están de acuerdo"

"Cuando lo conozcas sabrás de lo que hablo" se rio un poco "Si supieras toda la historia que tenemos entenderías mejor, pero quiero que tengas tu propia primera impresión" Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de mas a la izquierda en la terraza. "¿Té?"

"Está bien."

"Me imagino que tu madre te está presionando a que te vayas a América." Dijo mientras llenaba su taza de té y le acercaba la crema.

"Me ha estado dando lata desde hace semanas, antes de que me enviaras la carta, pero creo que fue una buena decisión terminar 6to año en Francia."

"Creo lo mismo, tu madre es un poco impulsiva con sus deseos y sentimientos."

"Igual que otros" El tono de burla era notorio y los dos sonrieron con camaradería.

"¿Ya tienes pensado en qué hacer para 7mo y los años siguientes?" Se vio un poco nervioso antes de preguntarlo, como si estuviera tanteando terreno difícil.

"La verdad no, estoy pensando en decidirlo durante estos meses, estar acá en Inglaterra me da un poco de calma para tomar una decisión, te lo diré cuando ya esté decidido. Y sobre mi carrera…" Fue detenido por algunos ruidos que venían desde dentro de la casa. Su padre sonrió y se puso de pie para entrar. El no supo qué hacer por lo que se quedo sentado junto con su tasa humeante de té.

Escucho algunas voces y pasos hacia la terraza, por lo que se puso de pie para recibir a quien quiera que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, reviso su túnica y su cabello antes de recibir a alguien.

"… acaba de llegar, estamos en la terraza" Escucho a su padre a pasos de la puerta, este paso dejando que quien quiera pudiera entrar a la terraza.

Un chico pelirrojo y pecoso con ojos verdes entro sonriente, y al verlo se acerco para saludarlo con un abrazo firme, tras él venía una chica con el pelo café oscuro y ojos azules le tendió la mano.

"Estos son James y Lily." Dijo su padre cuando se sentó a su lado. Y mientras los otros también se sentaban entraban dos morenos a la terraza.

Una vez que pudo reconocer al mayor quiso gritar de emoción y de confusión. La pareja de su padre no era otra que Harry Potter.

##&##

Tras unos segundos un tanto confusos en los cuales todos se presentaron, Scorpius comenzó a entender todo de manera rápida, la historia que su padre le había escondido y que al parecer los hijos de Potter habían vivido por completo estaba casi clara. Se sintió desplazado, como si no formara parte de esa familia que se estaba uniendo. Y tuvo unas ganas infantiles de correr a su pieza tomar sus maletas y volar a Sudamérica con su madre.

"y este es Albus" Dijo Harry Potter presentando al otro moreno, el a diferencia de su padre, si es que había alguna porque eran casi idénticos, tenía la tez mas blanca y no llevaba anteojos, y obviamente no tenía la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Albus se sentó entre Lily y Harry Potter, mientras su padre comenzaba a interrogarlos sobre su aventura del día.

"… Y entonces papa hizo un hechizo lebitatorio y Albus voló por el aire mientras intentaba tomar a Lily y sacarla del camino, fue completamente gracioso, yo corría tras ellos intentando no quedarme atrás por sacar fotografías, pero bueno… Mire, acá esta" Saco con rapidez un grupo de fotografías envueltas en un pañuelo y se las pasaba a Draco.

Se quedo atónito ante la familiaridad con al que se trataban y se sintió más celoso que antes y mucho más infantil. Miro a cada uno de esos chicos y los odio, los odio con todo su ser por pasar más tiempo con su padre y los odio mas al verlo sonreír y tomarle la mano sobre la mesa al Señor Potter. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa con enojo cuando vio a Albus Potter mirarlo con atención.

Y algo en el cambio, de un momento a otro estaba calmado y no podía separar la vista de él, algo que le incomodo un poco pero no pudo evitarlo. Su piel se puso más cálida y sintió los hombros soltándose de toda la tención que le estaba produciendo la situación. Pudo soltar la mirada y vio que el resto también se veía más relajado. Harry Potter le sonrió a su hijo y comenzaron a comer de los dulces que habían comprado esa tarde.

"¿Y cómo llegaste Scorpius? ¿Alguna complicación en el viaje?" Pregunto el Señor Potter una vez que todos hablaran sobre el paseo a uno de los lagos cercanos a la casa.

"Fue un vuelo bastante tranquilo y rápido, nada fuera de lo común"

"¿Volaste en avión? ¡Vaya que genial!" Exclamo James a su lado con verdadero entusiasmo, cosa que le pareció extraña en un comienzo pensó que había sido ironía o sarcasmo pero era real. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado y conto un poco sobre sus experiencias pasadas en aviones.

"papa tiene un trauma con los viajes mágicos y muggle por lo general no viaja mucho, y si puede volar en escoba o caminar es feliz."

"Eso es porque Potter no tiene una costumbre mágica." Su padre se entrometió un poco en la conversación.

"No tiene que ver con eso y lo sabes" Potter salto con entusiasmo. Y los dos se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, mientras Lily hablaba de la vez que habían ido al mundial por medios mágicos.

Quedo mirando a la pareja, y supo porque su padre se había enamorado de Potter, porque era algo obvio uno no se va a vivir con una manada a vivir porque si. Se veían equilibrados. Se sintió nuevamente intruso dentro de la dinámica y más cuando James comenzó a molestar a Albus y Lily se reía junto con la pareja.

El señor Potter se retiro alegando sobre el esfuerzo físico de la tarde y la necesidad de una ducha rápida. De apoco sus hijos le siguieron y nuevamente quedaron solos con su padre.

Y no supo que decir ni hacer. Después de 17 años no sabía como tratar con su padre, con alguien que estaba cambiando en su manera de relacionarse con otros. Con una familia nueva.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunto su padre tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Nada" replico con rapidez antes de tener una conversación incomoda el primer día que estaba ahí. "Me voy a ir a mi habitación si necesitas algo estaré ahí." Se levanto con rapidez y camino hacia su pieza.

En el camino se encontró con Albus quien salía de una de las habitaciones del comienzo del pasillo. No supo que decir ni hacer, pero Albus se le adelanto.

"Es la biblioteca si te interesa, tu padre la ha abastecido muy bien. Dijo que necesitabas buenos libros este verano." Este sonrió ampliamente. Y se paró a su lado.

"Tú hiciste algo cuando estábamos en la terraza" Pregunto recordando la sensación extraña de calma.

"Si, imagine que era mucha información y que necesitabas un respiro, es un hechizo que me enseño mi abuelo, para situaciones complejas." Dijo este de forma calmada apoyándose a las afueras de la habitación de Scorpius. "A todos nos costo" su miraba bajo a sus pies de una manera muy normal, pero causo algo dentro de él, no supo descifrarlo por lo que ignoro enormemente todo eso.

"Bueno, gracias, hubiera sido desastroso si me hubiera levantado de la nada" Por alguna razón se sintió cómodo con ese chico. "Buenas noches" Dio un asentimiento, se dejo de apoyar en la pared y camino de vuelta unos paso.

"Buenas noches" acompañado con una sonrisa antes de que Albus se metiera en su propia habitación.

El quedo en el pasillo intentado descifrar como seria el verano con un grupo de extraños que no serian extraños nunca más. Y como eso dictaría su futuro, porque quien dijera que los Potters no cambiarían nada en su vida estaba muy equivocado, solo había que mirar a su padre para saber que son una gran influencia.

Con un suspiro entro a su habitación con la intención de descansar luego de ese largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento tanto las faltas de ortografía en el capitulo anterior! No podía editar el archivo y fue una total vergüenza, me disculpo millones de veces por eso…

Bueno como no sabía cómo era lo de las publicaciones no sabía que el archivo si se subía completo y uno no era capaz de modificarlo, por lo que no hice una introducción a mi misma y a la historia en si. :DD

Primero: Esta no es mi primer fanfic, pero si es el primero con el que me he comprometido a subir y seguir escribiendo. Prometo no abandonarlo ni dejarlo arruinado.

Segundo: El fic completo está dedicado a mi querida ahijada y mechona Camililla, :3 que es un amor y una de las primeras personas que fuera de mis mejores amigas le gusta el Drarry y el Destiel y todo tipo de relaciones homosexuales ahahaha te amo chica

Tercero: disfruten :P es para ustedes :DDD

Capitulo 2: El calor de junio

La primera noche había sido complicada sabía que estaba en un lugar familiar, sabía que estaba en su habitación, pero algo en el, obviamente su magia, se removía de incomodidad por no saber donde estaba exactamente, y eso le había costado unas buenas horas de sueño, en las cuales también intento reflexionar en todo lo sucedido en ese día.

Primero su padre era gay, algo que no era muy complejo, el también era gay, no tenía problemas con eso, era solo que desde pequeño siempre espero que sus padres se amaran, sabía que no tenían una relación muy buena, pero había pensado que había amor, típico sueño infantil de la familia perfecta. Segundo, su padre tenían pareja, y no cualquier pareja, sino al mago más famoso y poderoso de la historia, Harry Potter. Por un momento se imagino corriendo a la pieza de su padre y exigirle al señor Potter que le contara todas sus historias, que le enseñara hechizos, que hiciera una serie de cosas que él siempre había querido saber desde que tiene conciencia de quien era El niño que vivió.

Y por ultimo estaba el hecho de que vivía con los hijos del señor Potter. Los cuales aprecian bastante normales, pero que sabía que le costaría entrar en esa familia de forma natural, si es que quería entrar en esa dinámica familiar.

Por lo poco que había visto James era un chico activo haciendo siempre cosas, a lo mejor un poco molesto por ser tan físico, con el abrazo que le dio al solo conocerlo, y por ser de esos chicos que no se callan por ningún motivo. Lily era toda una chica, llevaba vestido y se mantenía callada observando a los demás, pero sabía que algo tenía que esconder, ningún hijo de Harry Potter podía ser simplón. Y Albus, Albus era otra cosa, podía ser calcado a su padre, pero se notaba que era distinto, sabía como usar la varita y parecía interesado en la lectura o en el silencio de la biblioteca.

Y el señor Potter finalmente, era bastante poco serio, se rio de lo que quiso a mandíbula abierta, miro sin decoro a su padre durante la velada, pero se notaba que era alguien correcto y que le había enseñado bien a sus hijos, porque se portaban de una manera muy singular para un grupo de chicos de su edad, en la escuela siempre había un desastre a su alrededor, algo que siempre lo exasperaba, pero aquí, puede que hubiera desorden pero era superficial.

Cuando bajo a tomar desayudo se pillo con su padre quien le dijo que no iban a estar durante el día, que los dos todavía tenían trabajo y que tendría que arreglárselas con los demás chicos. Algo que lo paralizo por un momento. Podía saber un poco sobre ellos, pero interactuar directamente con ellos sin intervenciones de sus padres era otra cosa.

Se fue a su cama nuevamente intentando pensar en que haría durante todo el verano.

##&##

James había aparecido en su habitación a eso de las 12 invitándole a la piscina que el señor Potter mandado a hacer antes de que todos llegaran para el verano. Y poco entusiasmo se puso un bañador y bajo con la toalla al hombro. Porque este no había aceptado un no por respuesta, al punto de estar 5 minutos tirando de sus sabanas para despertarlo

Los 3 Potters estaban en un costado de la enorme piscina cada uno en una actividad distinta, Lily se miraba en un espejo de mano, intentando solucionar cosas de chicas, que a él personalmente no le llamaban mucho la atención, Albus leía muy despreocupadamente sobre su estomago, y james solo estaba mirando las escasas nubes que cubrían el cielo británico.

Se sentó entre Lily y Albus mientras James intento entablar una conversación ligera sobre el verano y las cosas que podían hacer ahora que eran 4 y no 3 los que estaban en la casa. Terminaron metidos en la pisana jugando y lanzándose agua para luego hacer un picnic en el patio.

A pesar de que James algunas veces parecía menos humano, mas zopenco y pedante, era agradable, no eran de esos que te daban ganas de golpear de un momento a otro, era de estos tíos agradables con los que podías pasar un buen rato, pero solo eso, no iba a ser tu mejor amigo ni nada por el estilo, pero era tolerable, era aceptable. Y la verdad era que nunca se había visto rodeado por personas así. Menos en medio del patio de la casa Malfoy/Potter, junto a la piscina con Lily apoyada en su estomago, Albus sentado a su lado con un libro, y James enfrente a él con una bebida que obviamente tenía algo de alcohol en ella

Albus a su lado ignoraba olímpicamente a su hermano si no era para jugar o para tener alguna competencia de ingenio, o simplemente para contar historias familiares. Pero se notaba que eran estrechos, que se querían y no podían imaginar un mundo sin el otro.

Lily hizo un ruidito que le pedía seguir acariciándole el cabello, lo cual hizo enseguida, no sabía cómo había logrado que esta se dejara tocar el pelo, habían pasado a estar acariciándoselo porque era fino y suave, y era cómodo tenerla cerca de el. Era una relación ganar/ganar con ella, por lo menos de momento.

Y Albus simplemente se había mantenido a una distancia prudente y agradable, siempre leyendo si no estaba haciendo de las suyas con james, como lo había hecho esa tarde en la piscina.

Albus dejo su libro de lado y se quedo quieto mirando el agua de la picina. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se habían metido tras el picnic.

"…Y entonces de la nada me ordenan que haga un montón de papeleo y yo obviamente salte y dije que merecía un trato mejor, no es que me crea la súper estrella…"

"lo sabemos James" Susurro Lily ya cansada de la historia, pero no la tomo en cuenta y la ignoro continuando con todo ese cuento

"… pero hay un límite, y no iba a dejar que un tipo cualquiera me metiera a una oficina cuando estuve tres putos años estudiando para estar en el campo." Ese fue el término de una conversación de 30 minutos sobre el trabajo de James como un cuidador de Dragones.

"¿Ahora podemos hablar de algo que nos interseca a todos?" la voz de Albus denotaba que estaba más que arto de las conversaciones de su hermano.

"AH! Como si tu pudieras tener algo que nos interesa a todos." James se sintió ofendido pero no lo demostró solo se quedo en su lugar y se bajo los lentes de sol para que ni él ni Lily le vieran los ojos.

"Con Lily habíamos pensado que mientras papa seguía con el trabajo podíamos ir a Londres muggle, o algo más que pasar la tarde sin hacer nada al lado de la piscina."

"Ahora que lo dices Al, la verdad es que estoy cómoda aquí" dijo en medio de un ronroneo muy poco humano.

"Es porque Scorpius te ha estado mimando" Su voz detonaba un poco de exasperación.

"Que estas celoso hermanito?" La voz retadora de Lily los sorprendió a todos, hasta al mismo Albus que la miro con la boca abierta y se veía avergonzado.

"Claro que no, solo… Solo digo que podríamos hacer más cosas, al fin y al cabo este puede ser nuestro último verano en el que estemos todos juntos." Termino mirando la punta de sus pies, lo que provoco en Scorpius querer levantarse y abrazarle, pero fue James quien se levanto y le abrazo con fuerza. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que se dijeron, pero luego los dos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que James comenzara nuevamente con las suyas y empujara a Albus a la piscina. Lily estallo en carcajadas y nuevamente todos estaban dentro del agua.

Albus un poco molesto se había ensañando un poco con su hermano en el juego y este había terminado con los ojos mas rojos que nunca por culpa de los químicos que tenía el agua. Ideas del señor Potter de tener una piscina muggle. Según James ideas que su abuelo le había metido en la cabeza.

"Creo que esto es todo por hoy para mi" Albus se alejo un poco del enredo de piernas y brazos que había terminado de ser los 4.

"¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas!" Era obvio que James no estaba muy contento. Según lo que había entendido de verdad quería pasar tiempo con su hermano.

"Es… tengo algo que hacer en la biblioteca y… ya sabes…" Se sonrojo un poco antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa.

James dejo salir un suspiro mientras miraba hacia abajo. Lily los observaba con detención, pero al parecer no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Al igual que el obviamente porque no entendía que demonios acababa de suceder. James en 5 segundos volvió a ser quien había sido durante la tarde y comenzó a jugar con Lily quien rio y rio por horas.

Se quedo unos segundos pensando en Albus mientras esos dos seguían en lo suyo, dio una mirada rápida a la ventana que creía que era de la biblioteca y creyó ver la silueta de Albus colarse entre las persianas del lugar.

##&##

Ya seco y alejado de los potters decidió darle una revisada a la biblioteca. Había algo chistoso en ver que libros su padre había incluido esta vez, porque su padre insistía en que él fuera pocionista, todos los veranos hacia lo mismo, compraba una gran cantidad de libros sobre pociones y los dejaba en la biblioteca donde sabia que el buscaría. Se sonrió cuando comenzó a abrir la puerta.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a Albus en la biblioteca ya que de hace horas que se había ido a encerrar ahí. Se pregunto a sí mismo si sería correcto entrar y perturbar un poco la paz que este tenía en el lugar. Respiro con tranquilidad antes de dar un paso dentro del lugar. Albus apenas dio señales de verlo. Ignorarle parecía la mejor opción, camino al primer estante donde sabía que su padre pondría lo más nuevo.

Con una sonrisa saco el primer libro, algo ligero pero grande, leyó la portada y se quedo paralizado. Eran libros muggles. Era literatura muggle, y no cualquiera, sino la favorita de él. Por un momento quiso llorar, seco otro libro y otro y otro, se encontró con la misma sorpresa.

Se sentó a un costado del primer librero y disfruto de la lectura de Agatha Christie. Había pasado toda su adolescencia exigiendo literatura, su padre había llenado la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor con literatura mágica, pero para el no tenían sentido, todo parecía tan normal, tan común para la vida de un mago. Que comenzó, gracias a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto, a leer autores muggles, casi le había dado un algo a su padre cuando ese verano llego pidiendo libros muggles.

Pero ahora…

Pensó en que había hecho cambiar a su padre, y al única respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza fue "Potter" no sabía si enfurecerse o agradecer. De nuevo llego ese sentimiento extraño y ambivalente contra ellos. Sobre todo con Harry Potter. Se recostó en el sofá en el que estaba mientras pesaba en ellos.

Harry Potter había sido compañero de curso de su padre, no había tenido una amistad y por lo que había entendido tampoco eran muy amigables el uno con el otro, por el tema de las casa. Pero algo había hecho Harry Potter para que su padre, alguien que obviamente quería y admiraba, dejara de ser un amargado.

Todavía recuerda algunos momentos tensos en los que el apellido Malfoy salía a defender actitudes que a él no le agradaban y por las cuales agradecía tanto poder haber estado en Francia fuera del ojo atento de su padre, fuera de la "familia perfecta Malfoy" el solo era un chico mas, no un pelmazo ricachón que se creía el mejor. Aunque sabía que al momento de haber entrado a Hogwarts a los 11 años todo habría sido un seguidillo de pasos a ser el pequeño Lucius Malfoy 2.0. Amaba a su abuelo, pero no podía negar que tenía un resentimiento social contra él y contra todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a su padre, por mucho que este dijera que no era nada.

Nunca había visto a su padre tan contento, ni cuando era pequeño, y si no recordaba mal, las únicas veces que lo había visto sonreír habían sido por cosas que el mismo Scorpius había hecho o su abuela en una de sus infinitas cartas, pero por nadie más. Y a pesar de que era aterrador pensar que ahora se estaba abriendo mucho a un grupo de gente la cual era mucho más cariñosa, era agradable bajar las defensas y ser normal, no un tío amargado por ser el hijo perfecto de una historia sin sentido que habían sido los Malfoys en la época de guerra.

Giro un poco su cabeza y Albus Potter entro en su campo de visión. Al igual que Harry, era atractivo de un modo muy adolecente. Recordó el hechizo del primer día y algo en su garganta y estomago se sintió extraño. Se acomodo mejor para observarle.

Pareció notar que lo miraba fijamente porque se removió en su asiento y busco con la mirada la fuente de su perturbación, dejando finalmente la mirada fija en el. Por un momento quiso levantarse y hacer un montón de preguntas personales sobre su vida, sobre quien era y ser buenos amigos. Pero apenas le conocía, y el no era de los chicos sociables que hacen de las suyas. El no era un James Potter.

Albus volvió a su lectura por un segundo antes de removerse con incomodidad y pelear disimuladamente, algo que no paso desapercibido para el obviamente, con sí mismo.

"¿Ya te cansaste de Cristie?" Levanto nuevamente la mirada, pero esta vez cerro su libro. Si bien estaba a una distancia alejada su voz se escuchaba bastante bien.

"No, solo me daba un respiro" Dejo de lado el libro. "¿Y tú? ¿Cansado de ignorar al mundo?" Eso le sonó raro hasta a él, pero Albus solo sonrió.

"Un poco." Se levanto de la silla y camino indeciso hacia él. "¿Y qué tal la sección de literatura?" Ya a solo un paso de él.

"Bastante completa, aunque obviamente faltan algunos autores importantes de otros países… pero en general es buena." Se sintió un poco ansioso, recordó cuando en el colegio nadie respondía lo que el profesor preguntaba y era algo tan obvio pero como a él no le gustaba hablar no levantaba la mano, pero terminaba igual dando una explicación la que siempre resultaba ser correcta, y toda esa atención causaba ansiedad en el.

"Suena algo de lo que eres experto, yo solo he leído uno durante esta semana, la verdad no me gusta tanto la ficción" Por un momento peso que Albus estaba tratando de decirle otra cosa con toda esa parafernalia, pero luego elimino eso de su mente.

"Bueno, eso es normal para un mago, todos piensan en aprender magia y ser poderosos o conocedores, nadie piensa en otras cosas." Quiso hablar de los pocos magos que hacían filosofía, lo poco que se toca sobre psicología, y de física cuántica además de literatura. Pero se quedo en silencio observando como Albus hacia un gesto extraño con su boca, entre que la mordía e intentaba ladearla lo que lo hacía ver cómico pero de alguna manera agradable.

"¿Y qué cosas crees que son más importantes que la magia misma, las pociones o la astronomía, o la aritmancia?" Quiso golpear a Albus con el libro que tenía en un costado, pero se limito a verlo con la cara que su padre había bautizado como _¿me estás hablando en serio? Porque hasta los gnomos del jardín lo saben_

"Pues claro que las hay, donde está la existencia del hombre como funciona a nivel molecular las cosas, que demonios pasa con el universo en su totalidad, hay preguntas inherentes a la existencia humana ¿Y qué hacen los magos? Oh estoy tan enamorada, creare una poción de amor. Oh quiero ser respetado por todos me convertiré en un gran duelista. Todas llenos de tanta mierda." Sintió la furia subir por su garganta y un montón de palabras que solo había pronunciado una vez en una de las tantas fiestas en Francia.

Albus lo miro con la boca abierta, se sintió mas agitado de lo normal y mas al ver como algo se comenzaba a formar tras la mirada de Albus, podía verlo o sentirlo, algo, algo se aproximaba a salir de la mente de él, como si nunca en su vida hubiera pensado en otra cosa que la sociedad mágica le había entregado por 17 años, le gustaría culpar al sistema educacional Ingles, pero la verdad era mucho más que eso, era una cultura mágica precaria tanto o más que la cultura muggle que ellos parecían manejar. Quiso seguir con su discurso, con una serie de cosas que había aprendido fuera, y que había leído de los libros muggle que tenía en Francia, pero la cara de Albus no hacía otra cosa que hacerlo sonrojar y sentirse un poco infantil por quejarse de cosas sobre las que el no tenia control todavía.

"Vaya" soltó finalmente esta vez sentándose a su lado. Todavía sin cambiar esa expresión impactada que tenía. "No se… quiero decir… bueno… Tengo una idea". Albus cerró sus ojos y ladeo su cabeza antes de hablar nuevamente, esta vez con decisión o con un objetivo claro, porque toda su postura denotaba que había organizado bien sus ideas y que era él, Scorpius Malfoy el que tenia las respuestas que el andaba buscando. "Me enseñaras todo, no quiero ser un ignorante."

Sonrió de un lado a otro, había esperado que alguien le dijera eso por tanto tiempo que quiso levantarse enseguida y sacar los primeros 10 libros que parecían ser introductorios e importantes para comenzar a enseñarle a Albus lo que era la vida real, y no esa fantasía mágica que todos creían vivir en el mundo mágico. Pero recordó a su padre, la cosa que más se le había grabado en la memoria y por la cual debía agradecer infinitamente porque había conseguido tantas cosas geniales en el pasado, "Tienes que ser astuto, toda relación debe ser un Ganar-Ganar, siempre debes sacar provecho de las personas que te necesitan para algo en especifico, Scorpius." Algo que también le recordaba una canción muggle bastante vieja "Sweet Dreams".

"¿Y que gano yo con eso?" Por un segundo vio decepción en la mirada de Albus, algo que escondió con rapidez. No supo que paso realmente en la cabeza de él en ese segundo pero de un momento a otro este ya estaba decidido a entregar algo.

"Ya verás para lo que soy bueno" Este se levanto con una seguridad que solo se equiparaba a la de su padre cuando ya tenía un trato en el bolsillo. Sonrió de medio lado y lo dejo solo en la biblioteca.

Sintió como una presión de la cual no había estado consiente se iba, y soltó un suspiro mucho más largo de lo normal. Al parecer el gato había sido engañado por el ratón, o así había sentido la situación, se acaloro mas al pensar en que otras cosas Albus Potter lo podría engañar, e imágenes no muy puras aparecieron en su mente, porque puede que no le haya dado mucha atención en la piscina, pero ahora recordaba ese cuerpo junto con esa sonrisa y ojos decididos. Y por primera vez en toda su adolescencia tardía sentía que algo se encendía donde nunca pasaba nada interesante aparte de su mano en noches aburridas.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho demorarme tanto, con el trabajo y la universidad estoy vuelta locaaa! Segundo año de psicología es una mierda con respecto a mi vida social… ahahha prometo recompensarles la espera con el cuarto cap. Gracias por sus comentarios son lo mejor :DDDD

Espero que les guste mucho tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo :DDD

Capítulo 3: Lo que pasó realmente

Muy pocas veces se encontraba fuera de sí en el trabajo. Nunca se lo encontraba viendo hacia el vacío mientras uno de sus socios estaba presentándole uno de los últimos avances del nuevo proyecto que estaban apoyado en su mano izquierda mientras pasaba páginas y páginas con números y uno que otro contrato, aunque en realidad no estaba para nada concentrado en el trabajo; lo único que tenía en su mente eran las ganas de salir de la oficina y no volver hasta que las vacaciones hubieran terminado. Quería probar la piscina de Harry, quería conversar hasta tarde con Scorpius, quería escuchar sobre el trabajo de James, quería poder acompañar a Lily a comprar ropa de niña, quería escuchar a Albus y sus proyectos de magia, quería estar con su familia.

Sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, porque era la primera vez en años que quería que sus vacaciones fueran interminables. Recordaba inventar cualquier excusa para no estar junto con Astoria en Francia, la cansaba estar en casa y lo único que le mantenía ahí era Scorpius, pero todo lo demás le parecía demasiado trabajo como para estar presente. En cambio ahora tenía un montón de cosas por las que quería estar presente: por primera vez sentía que debía estar en casa y que quería estar ahí, porque se sentía cómodo, querido, y pese a tener problemas con Harry de vez en cuando, se amaban.

Sonrió de manera boba al pensar que después de tanto tiempo sentía que estaba en el lugar donde pertenecía.

"Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Cuando vuelvas de tus vacaciones tendré otro informe" Dijo Allen una vez que había cerrado la carpeta.

"Me parece perfecto. Tienes mi dirección de chimenea, así cualquier eventualidad puedes llamar." Dijo apartando el papeleo y guardándolo en su cajonera.

"Durante éstas semanas estará Theodore a cargo ¿no es así?" Se notaba que lo decía con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Tranquilo" Se rio un poco. "No es un tío malo, sólo es estricto, y más si estoy ausente. Va a querer hacer un trabajo perfecto."

"Es… Cada vez que presento mis avances en las reuniones él mira todo tan serio, no lo sé, me pone nervioso." Por un momento se sintió verdaderamente conmovido por el joven Allen. "Pero bueno, espero que tengas unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones."

"Eso espero" Sonrió y por un segundo tuvo ganas de hablar sobre Harry y los niños, pero era una conversación demasiado personal como para tenerla con Allen.

"Mi novia no ha parado de decirme que debo frenarme un poco, pero siempre le digo que no puedo decepcionar al gran jefe. Ella siempre se ríe." Dijo, mirando sus zapatos. Se sintió un poco extraño. Conocía al chico desde hace 5 años y era la primera vez que conversaban sobre cosas que no son del trabajo, o la primera vez en que ponía atención a esas conversaciones. Ya no sabe bien quién fue antes del divorcio.

"Bueno, entonces haz tiempo. Como tu jefe te doy permiso" Dejó salir una sonrisa verdadera y Allen pareció más cómodo. "Puedes irte. Ya es tarde, Allen"

"Sip, bueno. Nos vemos, jefazo" Pudo escuchar la risa de Allen cuando ya había salido de la oficina.

Se estiró en su silla de ejecutiva y miró su escritorio, pensando en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que estaba con Harry. No sabía si sentir miedo por dejar que alguien llegara y arrasara hasta con los detalles más ínfimos de su manera de ser, o si sentirse agradecido de que alguien le haya enseñado un modo de vivir mucho más agradable y simple. No es como si dejara de lado su parte manipuladora y astuta, seguía siendo un hijo de puta cuando quería; pero ahora, a diferencia de antes, sabía con quién ser hijo de puta y con quien debía ser agradable. Gracias a eso había obtenido mejores conexiones y ahora su negocio se había expandido más, y todos confiaban en las nuevas empresas Malfoy. A pesar de que nadie sabía que él y Harry eran pareja oficial además de los amigos íntimos, no era necesario ocupar esa tarjeta de presentación para causar buena impresión, y eso era lo que más había querido durante toda su adultez.

Ya lo había alcanzado. Miro la foto que tenia de Scorpius, en la que parecía tener unos 5 años y miraba con atención hacia el mar. De repente mira hacia la cámara y da una de esas sonrisas medias perdidas que le daba cuando era pequeño, como si pidiera que le diera direcciones o explicaciones a las cosas que veía, y él lo único que podía hacer era intentar ayudarle. La mayoría de las veces se había sentido perdido, pero cuando avanzaban los años comprendía que todos están perdidos y que era trabajo de ambos encontrar un camino cómodo.

Se paró con lentitud, ordenó lo que pudo antes de tomar su túnica y marcharse finalmente de ese lugar. La tarde había sido agotadora, pero a pesar de todo se sentía con ánimo y energía. Se despidió de la secretaria con un leve asentimiento, pero con una sonrisa de acompañamiento. Quería darle una sorpresa a Harry por lo que decidió comprar los pasteles rellenos de crema que amaba.

Cuando llegó a casa esperaba encontrarla llena de desastres. Los chicos habían estado una semana solos ya que él y Harry no habían podido adelantar las vacaciones. Pero no había rastros de niños en la casa. Dejó las cosas en la cocina y caminó hacia el patio trasero, donde Harry había querido ubicar la piscina. Se quedó de una pieza al ver a los chicos ahí: Albus le daba un masaje a Lily bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius, James estaba hablándoles y todos parecían no ponerle mucha atención, algo que le pareció cómico. Parecía que él, entre todos los habitantes de la casa, pensaba que las cosas que James decía tenían sentido. Tendría que ser algo de ser un cretino y hablador que los dos compartían. Se alejó con cautela y subió a su habitación esperando encontrar su bañador e interrumpir en la camaradería que habían establecido esos chicos.

Pero cuando llego a la pieza se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, Harry había llegado antes que él.

"Vaya ¿no estás con los chicos? ¿No tenías ganas de ser adorado por tu fanclub?" Dijo apenas lo vio apoyado en la ventana, mirando hacia la escena que él mismo había estado contemplando en el primer piso.

"Nah, se merecen un descanso de su gran héroe" Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. "Aunque conozco al presidente de ese fanclub del que hablas y creo que él necesita de mi atención"

"Debe ser el tío más desagradable del mundo mágico si te adora." Buscó entre sus cosas algo cómodo para cambiarse.

"Bueno, la verdad es que sí es desagradable. Me mira de una manera que me dan ganas de taparme por completo, es un completo pervertido" Lo miró por sobre el hombro sin moverse de la ventana.

"Vamos a tener que hablar con los aurores sobre ese acosador" Se quedó de pie a unos metros de Harry.

"No te preocupes, Ron se está encargando de eso." Sonrió, y se quedó mirando hacia afuera.

Se acercóa Harry por el costado y le besó la coronilla antes de apoyarse junto a él en la ventana. Se notaba que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y que necesitaba que lo escucharan o por lo menos que lo acompañara unos minutos sin decir nada. Habían tenido pocos momentos de esos, la última vez había sido la conversación de irse a vivir juntos, una de las más largas discusiones que han tenido. Por lo que sabía que había que darle tiempo a Harry para que decidiera sus palabras, con calma.

"¿Por qué crecen tan rápido, Draco?" Dijo casi como un susurro, teniendo miedo a que si lo decía más fuerte la imagen de los adolescentes en el patio se perturbara. "No puedo creer que ya son casi adultos. Recuerdo las veces en que limpié los mocos de James cuando se caía, y el insistía en hacer una y otra vez las cosas a pesar de terminar en lágrimas y con las rodillas sangrantes." Su voz se quebró en un momento, estaba intentando aguantar el llanto. Una de las cosas que Harry más odiaba era llorar.

Lo había visto llorar en 4 ocasiones: cuando casi terminan el año anterior, cuando murió Andrómeda hace unos meses, cuando había muerto Sirius años atrás y una de las noches en que habían hablado sobre sus infancias y adolescencias. Todavía recuerda sus palabras y la necesidad de que lo contuvieran. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que estás con una persona real, que siente que ha vivido cosas distintas, pero que están juntas, y la verdad es que no tienes idea de quién es la otra persona hasta que esta te lo dice; y eso lo asusto como nunca, por lo que se aferraron más el uno al otro.

"No me imagino a Albus como un adulto, siempre será mi pequeño.¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Quiero correr hacia ellos y llorar y llorar y abrazarlos. ¿Es normal eso, Draco? ¿Es normal querer de esa manera a tus hijos cuando sabes que no puedes hacer otra cosa que dejarlos ir?"

"Ellos siempre estarán, no es como si se murieran" Harry lo miro con horror, y recordó por que debía dejar que él se desahogara y quedarse en silencio, era un completo idiota con las palabras de confortación.

"Demonios, Draco. ¿Eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? James puede morir carbonizado en cualquier momento por un Dragón y tú dices… ¡DIOS!" No sabía si se había puesto a llorar con más ganas o se estaba riendo, pero se sintió mal por no saber qué hacer ni decir.

"Me refiero a que están vivos, te quieren, y están dispuestos a hacerte parte de sus vidas pese a que no estés con ellos día y noche, es como si estuvieran en Hogwarts durante toda su vida… los envías ahí pensando que es lo mejor para ellos, mientras tu esperas sus cartas los finesde semana largos… pero ellos siempre vuelven, siempre vienen y están tan llenos de vida Harry, tan llenos de magia, que no puedes hacer más que mandarlos de vuelta porque es así como las cosas deben ser." Siente algo quemarle en el pecho y sabe que es entre orgullo por decir las palabras justas, y por sentirse orgulloso por Scorpius. "Date un respiro, Harry, y disfruta de tus pequeños por este verano y envíalos de vuelta al colegio año tras año."

"Me pregunto, qué hubiera pasado con mis padres si hubiesen estado vivos ¿Habrían pasado por lo mismo? ¿O serian más calmados? ¿Yo también estaría más calmado ahora?"

"Harry, demonios eres un padre genial deja de lloriquear, pareces toda una nena." Dijo acariciándole la mejilla. "Ahora vas a ir al baño, te limpiaras la cara y te pondrás un bañador para bajar con la manada de monstros que hay ahí abajo ¿Ok? Además… ¿Cuanto rato llevas mirándolos desde acá arriba?

"Desde las 3.30" cuando le miro de vuelta pareció ver al chico de tercero, solo esperando a que sus amigos llegaran del primer día en Hogsmeade.

"Eres un desastre Potter, vamos" le tomo de las manos y lo arrastro al baño de la habitación mientras los dos sonreían con cariño. "Es patético ver a un hombre de 40 años llorando, toda una pena"

"Hey no soy el único que lloriquea, tu el otro día no parabas de tirarte de los pelos por la reunión con los inversionistas" Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por el costado derecho de sus labios.

"Pues era una razón muy fuerte por al cual desesperarse Potter, no como tú, todo un chiquillo llorando en la ventana, ni que se hubiera acabado el mundo." El solo se cruzo de brazos viendo a Harry

"Deberías escribir un libro sobre auto ayuda, serias un bestseller."

"Claro que lo seria, todos quieren ser como Draco Malfoy." Sonrió ampliamente antes de besar con cuidado a Harry.

Harry lo acerco con firmeza tomándole por la espalda y pegando sus pechos, su mano se acomodo con habilidad en su cadera y otra moviéndose por la espalda sin prisa, tenían toda una vida para seguir armando pelea. Harry podía ser uno de los hombres más brutos de entre los cuales había tenido que elegir, pero sin dudas era el hombre que más le conocía, y sabia como tratar con él, iba suave y de un momento a otro estaban demandando más atención, mas presión y mas contacto.

"Vamos apúrate y bajemos con los niños" Dijo entre besos, no muy convencido de querer bajar cuando tienes a un Harry Potter comiéndote el cuello con desesperación.

Alejo a Harry lo más rápido posible, antes de que los ánimos lo llevaran a ocupar su tarde en otras actividades que no involucraban pasar tiempo con su hijo, ya tendrán tiempo para esas cosas, además venían de un año completo de haber estado juntos sin interrupciones.

"Vamos campeón tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto" Le lanzo el bañador que estaba sobre la cama.

"Eres un aguafiestas, eso merece un castigo" Se quito la ropa con lentitud mirándole de forma graciosa que intentaba ser sexy. Draco entre risa se dio vuelta para evitar mirarle y cambiar de opinión, junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para concentrarse en encontrar su propio bañador.

"Te espero abajo" Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la base del cuello antes de salir de la habitación. El sonrió para sí mismo, Harry era todo un niñato.

Al bajar el ya estaba en el agua jugando con su hijo mayor, Lily estaba tomando un poco de sol a solo unos metros de la piscina, sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás chicos, Albus y Scorpius mantenían una conversación silenciosa, por lo que decidió dejarlos tranquilos por un momento. Miro a Harry con una sonrisa enorme cuando se tiro al agua cerca de el para ayudarle a molestar a James. En unos minutos ya habían logrado que james casi se ahogara, pero los tres estaban riendo y haciendo payasadas, sumamente relajados. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado tanto algo tan simple como jugar en el agua con otros.

Entre risas se giro para ver a los demás, Lily seguía quieta sobre el pasto, pero los chicos estaban haciendo otras cosas, apenas los vio una alarma se sonó en su mente, un algo casi le hace salir del agua con furia y sacar a Scorpius de ese lugar. Porque el degenerado del Hijo de Harry Potter, Albus estaba sentado muy plácidamente sobre la espalda baja de su pequeño, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, algo que él llamaría masaje, pero por la cara del pequeño demonio sabía que no era solamente eso. Scorpius nunca se dejaba tocar por ninguna persona de esa manera, no le gustaba tener extraños tocándole, nunca, y sabia porque conocía demasiado a su hijo que eso no había cambiado en algunos meses fuera de su vista en Francia.

Los miro con más atención, su pequeño estaba sorrajado y con la cara casi enterrada en el pasto intentando ocultarse, Albus pese a tener una mirada concentrada y estar prestando atención solo a Scorpius, podía ver esa pequeña sonrisa picara, que siempre le dirigía otro Potter. En ese momento James contra ataco y lo sumergió distrayéndole de sus pensamientos poco comunes. Pasaron otros tantos minutos sin prestar atención a los otros chicos, solo jugando con Harry y james, pero cuando volvió a mirar Albus ya no estaba sobre Scorpius, estaba a un lado de pie, mirándole desde arriba ofreciéndole una mano para levantarlo, pero este insistía en quedarse acostado y tenso sobre el pasto, parecía demasiado preocupado para alguien que acababa de recibir un masaje, dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar por culpa de Harry y el agua, pero se veía enojado, su cara gritaba ira, pero Albus solo sonrió con auto eficiencia y le dio un poco más de espacio tomando una toalla que estaba cerca, se la tiro directo a la cara, lo cual enfureció mas a Scorpius, se levanto con rapidez y mientras lo hacía intentaba esconder algo bajo la toalla que Albus le había pasado, corrió con rapidez hacia el interior de la casa y antes que algo mas sucediera lo entendió por completo. Su hijo, su pequeño, tenía una erección a causa de Albus Potter. ¡Joder!

##&##

Esa noche tras la cena, se quedo con Harry en el living, tenían una cierta rutina de pasar algunas noches ahí tomando una copa de cualquier líquido que se les apeteciera para relajarse y dejar de lado todo lo tenso del día de trabajo. Pese a que de verdad se sentía cansado por el trabajo había otra cosa molestándole, y era ese chico parecido a su pareja. Había estado pendiente del comportamiento de ambos luego de que la tarde en la piscina terminara, se veían extraños, Scorpius hacia como si nada hubiera sucedido realmente, lo cual se le daba fatal, porque apenas vio a Potter puso una cara de susto y rabia que solo le hizo recordar sus años de colegio y las peleas con Harry. Albus había sido mucho más discreto y se había unido a james en contar cosas interesantes o molestar a Lily, pero no le paso desapercibido las miradas atentas que le daba a Scorpius.

Pensó en lo parecidos que eran él y Scorpius, mas recordando cómo era el a la edad de Scorpius, puede que el haya sido muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos o emociones, pero eso no significaba que no se notara que algo había sucedido. Además se asimilaba un poco a cuales habían sido sus reacciones con respecto a Potter en esos años, demasiado infantil, celoso, rayando en lo obsesivo y psicópata. Buscando pelea con el solo para tener su atención, mirarlo con odio mesclado con añoranza, fue un adolecente estúpido, si hubiera tenido todo más claro en esa época y menos dramas sobre la pureza de la sangre a lo mejor se habría tenido más tiempo para darse cuenta de las cosas que le sucedían.

"Creo que algo pasa entre Albus y Scorpius" Lo dejo salir sin pensarlo mucho. Harry le mira con extrañeza como si no entendiera realmente a que se refería. "Olvídalo, son estupideces, a lo mejor estoy equivocado"

Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscando sus discos de música para hacer más agradable la noche, aunque Draco no podía concentrarse mucho en eso. De ahora en adelante estaría en modo espía, tenía que sabe que estaba sucediendo realmente entre esos dos antes de que hicieran una estupidez.

Well en unos días prometo subir el siguiente y a lo mejor algo nuevo con Sherlock o Shameless :DDD so atentas/os!


End file.
